halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheMerciless
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team hey TheivingFan 21:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) use the celestial body template (ask chris) fill it in once you get it, and then i'll help more TheivingFan 22:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Celestial_Infobox colors: ( color from space, i think) affiliation: what faction it's allied to ( UNSC, Covenant etc) good, for now TheivingFan 22:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Mah boi http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:SPARTAN_Infobox this are spartan template Help I am really happy that you are here and I can't wait to start the RP with you guys. Only one little problem for now though... looks like you need some HELP with the mistakes in your articles. I'll fix all of the error that you've made in your articles before the admins see you and Roberto's buffoonery when it comes to wikis. First of all their can't be another Master Chief. Just allow me to make some changes to your character to avoid you getting in any future trouble and putting my RP in danger. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Specialty: sniping, weapon modding etc ( Luc's is demolitons , remember? and ignore class for now PROBLEMS I have encountered numerous problems with your post. For one, you said a loud explosion occurred. Well maybe you've forgotten, but sounds don't travel through space. You've not only went against halo universe canon, but you've defied THE REAL UNIVERSE'S canon with that one! Anyways, don't mind if i fix some mistakes that you've made such as changing the UNSC All Seeing Eye, to the [[Wikipedia:Eye of Providence|UNSC Eye of Providence]]. What the All seeing eye is really called. Some stuff that you wrote such as transmissions and such wasn't very clear either. Sorry, but I have to make some tweaks. Until next time... :P.S. - Can you email me your video lab 6 notes at communipedia@gmail.con? Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Read it now. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:CHANGES Your welcome. Now please remember to sign your posts and all talk page messages left by you with: --~~~~, which automatically will turn into your signature. You may also just press the signature button. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ressurection of Hades? That doesn't make any sense. How the hell is it being ressurected? And Leo joined! He didn't send me a request or anything! He can't do that! He doesn't even know Halo! This is absurd!!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) # Don't leave a new header at the top of every post that you leave on my page, it is annoying as hell. Because of you and Roberto, people probably think I was here for years by looking at the logs! # If you noticed. I already set up the pages for you. # Leo doesn't even have the games! I can't baby a fourth user with this stuff now! # Sign your god-damn posts and messages! # Sorry that I sound so uptite, but I am pissed right now! Sorry, ok? I never threw a tantrum in my life, and I am going to have to stop messaging people for a while before I do something that I regret and get a civilty warning! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What, do you mean by photos? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to dissapoint you, but that will take a while to complete with my celestial art program. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Template:Weapon Infobox --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) LEO IS NOT PARTICIPATING AS OF NOW! Besides, the Super Spire's destruction will be handled by some other users. We've already got that planned (And no, not Roberto). --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:01, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes I am on. Semantic satiation is beginning to kick in. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) It's a damn shame. I have a Mac. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) WAIT! I am busy making a post! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Contacts Another character in the RP, Quinn, has contacted you at the end of post 93. Read and respond, please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Whenever your ready... Post 93 meant contact. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I am making a post. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) That was stupid. It contradicted everything that I said in my last post. I deleted it, and will leave you to rewrite it. I have copied what you've wrote bellow in case you want to salvage anything of importance. "Randy! Explosives now!" Jake yelled as he tumbled from the moving hog and landed next to the pelican. The Lucifer lurched to a stop as the other spartans piled out and stood next to the cave. "Where we going?" He asked the battle worn marine. Randy picked up a footlocker full of explosives and loaded it on the back of the hog. "Ending this transmission." Jake stated as he got in the passenger side of his vehicle. Rand y got in the drivers seat. "Ed, while we're gone I want you to make sure no covenant forces catch us. Set up cover on the top of the mountain with that rifle of yours you sharpshooting bastard. Raise some hell boys." Jake commanded as the hog rolled out. The group seperated, spreading in all directions. Ed stood at the top of the mountain, watching the hog slowly crawl through the cover on the left side of the plain. A wraith off in the distance sat watching the area, finding it previously. "Jake, cut straight through the wreckage. Safest way." The vehicle left the cover in a burst of speed, mowing down stray grunts in the process. Cutting straight through the Providence, heading to the coms tower. Ed spotted a ghost trying to charge the warthog. One shot fired off, straight into the ghost gas tank, turning the vehicle and driver into dust. Ed heard a whirr from behind him, and turned to see a banshee flying towards him. He jumped, landing on the roof with a thud. He lifted his rifle, shoving it into the weakened material of the hood. He pulled the trigger, killing the elite pilot, and kicked back, landing back on the mountaintop. The banshee tumbled down the mountain, drawing Ed's attention to a pair of Hunters patrolling at the bottom. "Time to take a chance." He mumbled, jumping off the mountaintop and beggining a slide down the flat mountainside. He drew his C12 charge, and primmed his detonator. He flew past the group, turning his feetfirst slide into a forward roll. Ed dropped the charge between the two, landing behind a small dirt mound of cover. Ed clicked the detonator, showering the area with blood. The hog pulled up to the coms tower, the two marines lifting the footlocker and planting it in the bottom of the tower. "Whats the plan?" Randy asked, drawing his pistol and loading a new mag. "Drop it all here. Prime all we got, three minutes, roll together all the plasma bateries and blow the foundation out underneath this bitch." Jake planned, putting down his DMR. Suddenly, Jake was slammed aside, an elite appeareing out of thin air. The shipmaster. The two warriors fell into the lift to the top. As they stood at the top of the tower, the elite drew two energy swords, charging the Spartan. Jake stopped the inward sweep, flicking his wrists and kicking the elite back, holding the swords. "No weapons," he said as he tossed the swords over the edge. The two charged, mixing fighting styles as they struggled. Jake slammed into the wall, sliding down to the ground. The elite walked forward, taunting the marine. "Vile human!" He yelled as he dove forward, stopping shortly as Jake fired his balistic wrist into his chest. He stumbled, and Jake stood up, grabbing him by the throat and holding him over the ledge. "I win." The ground shook wildy, as the explosives went off. The elite took the chance to try to escape the hold, grabbing him around the wrist- setting off his shotgun. His lifeless body tumbled off the edge, landing next to Randy in his fleeing hog. The tower lurched, falling forward. Jake fell down, and started to slide to the edge. He kicked off, landing on the nearby falcon, Rowen helping him up. "You made it." He said. "Sure as hell." Jake mentioned, the hog now out of sight. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Posting When the hell are you going to make that damn post! Everyone is being held-up! You have three days before I just write it for you! #o_O --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I.use.your.characters.for.my.post TheivingFan 22:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Got Leo's character's armor permutations so that I can generate a picture? good job, now let's make the article for Vicktor-543 ) TheivingFan 01:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I made an AIM account. theivingfan. Happy now? TheivingFan 19:48, February 8, 2011 (UTC)